


Happy Holiday to Snickers!

by dreamcreek



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please open in a new window for better viewing! Sorry about the way AO3 resizes things....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Holiday to Snickers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snicker_doots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicker_doots/gifts).



> Please open in a new window for better viewing! Sorry about the way AO3 resizes things....

**Author's Note:**

> Aah hi, my name is Willow! I was your Secret Santa for the TKG Secret Santa ;v; I hope you enjoy your gift, I poured as much love as I could into these two! Even into the hand-lettering!


End file.
